


Same Difference

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sexual Content, Xeno, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is first initially worried about how to tell Rose how different they are but at the end of it all, they were in love and that was all that mattered and was the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> (upload from tumblr)

\---

Rose fell on top of Kanaya, straddling her waist and trying to take her shirt off. God forbid easy access out of God Tier uniforms.

“Rose…” the troll muttered. The human dropped another kiss on her emerald lips, tongue probing the inside of the unfamiliar body.

“Rose, please,”Kanaya begged her partner to stop. Rose did just that at the tone of her troll-girlfriend’s voice. She held a worried look.

“Yes Kanaya? What is it?” she asked, “I thought we were going to finally do this…Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Kanaya exclaimed making Rose jump. The she-troll sighed and kissed her softly. “Never you…”

“Then please tell me what’s wrong,” Rose said, placing her pale hand on Kanaya’s grey one. Kanaya bit her lip with a fanged tooth.

“We are different - and I know we are but I’m talking about something completely different too!” she said, interrupting whatever Rose was about to say. The rainbow drinker sighed. “Well… I don’t want you to be ashamed of me…”

“Oh Kanaya,” Rose sighed, holding her close to her naked chest and kissing her forehead. “Why would I ever be ashamed of you?”

Kanaya smiled softly before her eyes turned sombre.

“I overheard you telling Dave that you were homosexual,” she said, “And I know that in human that means you are interested in the same sex - in your case, me being another female.” Kanaya bit her lip. “But I also looked up that to be completely female that you have to have female body parts…” She paused and looked into Rose’s eyes with a worried look. “And that is not something that I entirely possess.”

“What do you mean Kanaya?” Rose said cautiously. She was growing suspicious of Kanaya’s behavior and she knew where the conversation would lead to, but she needed to hear it from her.

“Well, I have seen you naked plenty of times,” Kanaya admitted, turning her head away despite not being able to blush. Her cheeks did glow though. “You know, since I had to watch you grow up and then we made this relationship and you grew more comfortable around me…

“But, you see, human and troll reproductive organs are different,” Kanaya continued, unsure of how to break the news. “And-.” She tried to say it but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. The blonde sighed and frowned, almost about to cry at how much she knew Kanaya needed to say it but couldn’t.

“Kanaya, stop, please,” Rose said, holding up a hand. She was blushing slightly, Kanaya noticed, and fidgeted with her hands. “I know what you’re trying to say. And I don’t care.” She looked at the troll with loving and determined eyes. “I really like you. I’m not sure if love is the right word just yet but I really wanted to do this with you.”

“Rose, I-,” Kanaya faltered. She swallowed her anxieties and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for trying to be gentle,” Rose said with a small smile. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya’s neck and gave her a peck on the forehead, then her nose, then a chaste kiss on her lips. Kanaya returned is just as gentle and smiled in it.

The back of her head hit Rose’s bed and she spread peppered kisses on the human’s neck resisting the urge to sample her blood as she felt her pulse. She then went to turn them over so she hovered over Rose. Rose wriggled out of her pants and skirt and helped Kanaya out of her signed shirt. While Rose had no bra underneath for this night, Kanaya held her breasts in an elegant brassiere. Rose smirked.

“Always the one with fashionable taste, Kan,” she commented. Kanaya glowed dimly again, trying not to be too bright.

“I try,” the troll shrugged with a sheepish smile. Rose giggled and kissed her again, longer this time. They parted and Rose slid off Kanaya’s skirt slightly but the Virgo grabbed her hand and gave her a warning look.

“I can handle it Kanaya,” Rose said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t care what you have. I’m doing this with you, not with your body.” Rose kissed her neck before gently saying, “I think you’re beautiful.”

“I trust you a lot Rose,” Kanaya said, “I just don’t trust myself with you.”

“Oh?” Rose questioned, slowly kissing the troll’s shoulders.

“I meddle with your business when I promise myself to stop with the meddling,” Kanaya recalled, “I find myself babbling around you. I also get distract when you’re near. Meenah nearly ran off without me when we toured your side of our ship,” Kanaya said. Rose giggled as she continued. “And I always feel like doing something stupid to just… prove myself. To make you notice me that little bit more.”

“Now how can you trust yourself around a girl who makes you do suck terrible and idiotic things?” Rose mused.

“That’s what I asked myself,” Kanaya said with an amused smile. “The more I did, the more deeper I fell into this flushed feeling for you.”

“Kan…” Rose said quietly. The blonde never felt more sure in her life, in the game or else where. “You’re making me more nervous now.”

“I apologize. That wasn’t my intention,” Kanaya said with a grimace.

“No, no, it’s fine. I hope you feel a bit better about this,” Rose said, resting her hands on Kanaya’s lower back.

“I do,” Kanaya assured her.

“Good,” Rose nodded. She nudged her to let her on top which Kanaya did and Rose pulled her skirt off. Just as she expected of the alien body, there was a movement in the Virgo’s lingerie. Hesitantly, Rose pulled the hem of the lacy underwear down and looked at the naked beauty before her.

“You really are beautiful,” she commented, kissing the light grey inner thighs and laying on top of her chest.

“My… bulge doesn’t disgust you?” Kanaya questioned. Rose shook her head with a smile. She bent back down to Kanaya’s lower parts and swirled a finger around the rip of Kanaya’s tentacle member.

“It’s cute,” she said, kissing the tip. It made a movement that made it look like it was giggling which made Rose giggle too.

“Please don’t call it cute,” Kanaya said, her head feeling hot. She covered her face when Rose proceeded to pump it slowly. Kanaya gasped and bucked her hips, green slime that was the troll equivalent to cum glossed her member.

Rose kissed it again, taking it in her mouth and sucking on it softly, licking its underside and nipping at the base. Kanaya was moaning in the bed sheets, gripping them tightly.

“Rose!” she gasped. She tried to stop herself from thrusting in and out of the hot wet cavern but Rose obliged, sucking up and down until Kanaya released in her mouth. Rose ended up coughing slightly before swallowing it to appease her throat.

“I’m so sorry!” Kanaya exclaimed. She held Rose’s face searching for any sign of disgust or discomfort but there was none. Rose kissed her gently another time and lied her back down on the bed.

“Shh. It’s alright. I’m fine. I’m ready…” Rose muttered more to herself, finally removing her patterned underwear and resting her vaginal entrance above where Kanaya’s member was. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, brows furrowed in concentration. She had heard that sex would hurt the first time and she didn’t want Kanaya to feel bad about her small splinter of pain.

She exhaled and slowly made way for Kanaya’s feeler to make it’s way through. She gasped and shuddered when she finally got most of it in. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought and she had to thank Kanaya’s body for being so self-lubricating with her privates.

“Turn me over and then move,” Rose said in a soft voice, trying not to let her brain take over and make her feel more pain than there was. Kanaya nodded and did that, flipping them so she was on top again and slowly thrust in and out. It was shallow and did the trick into easing Rose’s body to accept her.

She soon quickened the pace, retaining the shallow depth with her thrusts, and Rose was softly moaning behind her hand.

“Kanaya!” she murmured and gasped, her body rocking up and down with Kanaya’s thrusts. Kanaya gave a strained whine-cross-grunt as she held Rose’s body close to hers and buried her member deeper. Rose gasped again and felt it reach her spot. Kanaya didn’t fully understand Rose’s body but she did understand that Rose was moaning more loudly in pleasure because of the part of her she nicked.

Kanaya put all her focus into that one spot, throwing Rose’s leg over her shoulder and thrusting deeper again. Rose was squirming and a sheet of sweat shone on her small breasts. Kanaya felt Rose’s inner walls tighten then clamp on her as Rose climaxed with a cry of her name. As soon as that tightness was felt around her her feeler she released not long after, as though Rose’s body was squeezing the genetic fluids out of her.

Kanaya pulled out of Rose and fell beside her, huffing. The vampire-troll wrapped an arm lazily around the human and spooned her, kissing the crook of her neck before resting her head it it.

“That was… Amazing,” Rose finished lamely. She was glowing a glow similar to when Kanaya glows except less like a lightbulb. Kanaya pecked her sweat-sleeked cheek and hugged her tight.

“It really was,” Kanaya sighed blissfully. Rose giggled and turned around to face Kanaya.

“Come on. We’re both tired but let’s just get cleaned up before we go to sleep,” she said, pulling Kanaya to the bathroom she made in their bubble. She walked towards the door with a slight limp and purple fem-troll-semen dripping between her thighs.

“Are you alright?” Kanaya asked worriedly. Rose waved it off.

“I’m fine Kan,” she said. She turned to her with a sly look. “You just did me good, that’s all.”

Kanaya glowed furiously (for she still couldn’t blush) and tried to hide her glowing face behind her hands.

“Must you say it that way?” she asked with a small pout. Rose reached up and pecked her lips.

“Yes. I’m complimenting you on what a great job you did with sex,” Rose said in a drawl, “So take it.”

“Fine,” Kanaya sighed. Rose sighed too, hugging Kanaya close and humming happily.

“I love you Kanaya,” she said. She covered her mouth quickly and looked at a bewildered she-troll. The bewildered expression turned to a soft one.

“I-I love you too, Rose.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** Fuck this was adorable sex.  
>  **WW:** How do adorable sex?  
>  **WW:** Oh well. Cute fem-slash porn with romance elements for you. Bye~


End file.
